Old Pyramid
The Old Pyramid is a location featured in series 3-6. It is filled with booby traps. The Pyramid Maze ''' In the underwood era, once a team member entered the ancient security system would trigger off giving them 90 Seconds ( 60 on wrestling tigers ) to get as many statues as they can and get out, but if they are still in the maze when the time ran out a door made of bamboo would slide over the exit, locking him/her in, and the team would make a decision to either leave them in or buy them out, it would cost all the statues the team member found in the maze, plus one extra statue the team already won. While in the pyramid maze the team member would come across many doors with symbols on them (e.g Red Hand), this team member and two others along with Chris/Micheal would have a walkie talkie, this helped them tell what symbol they could see, the team members outside would step on the pad to open that door The List Of Symbols are: * A Red Hand * A Blue Star * A Yellow Sun * A Red & White Triangle * A Black Wheel * Some White Lines * A Blue Moon ( This Door is in The Floor, unlike the rest of the doors, although Lightning may be a floor door ) * An Orange/Yellow Lightning Bolt ( we have yet to find out where this door is located ) The Other Pyramid Maze was similar to underwood 1s maze but The Jarvis Era Maze used snake icons with colours (e.g. Red-Yellow-Red) The Maze was a lot Bigger, had 5 statues and a golden key to open up a secret door The List of symbols * Red Yellow Yellow * Yellow Red Yellow * Red Red Red * Red Red Yellow * Yellow Red Red * Yellow Yellow Yellow * Yellow Yellow Red * Red Yellow Red Playing's: Bold Indicates The Ruby Statue Was in the maze Italics Indicates a Lock in Series 3: Kate/Alex/Theo: 2 statues, Kimberley/Leigh/Samantha: 3 statues, '''James/Karl/Ross: 4 statues, Ruby Collected '' '' Araminta/Dexter/Laura: 4 statues, bought out Richard/Michael/Madeline: 2 statues, Series 5: * Underwater Turbos: ''-10 seconds '' * Cobra Kings: +20 seconds, Ruby Not Collected * Storm Spiders: +30 seconds * Christmas Special: +30 seconds, Ruby Not Collected Series 6: * The Vicious Vipers: '''+40 seconds, Ruby Collected * The Wildcats: +20 seconds * ''The Sharks': -10 seconds, Ruby Not Collected * ''The Brave Angels: -10 seconds, Ruby Collected but Got Locked in, bought out had to sacrifice Ruby Statue and 2 silvers'' * The Lizards: +10 seconds * The Ragin' Rapids: -10 seconds '' * The Wrestling Tigers: +10 seconds * '''The Jungle Kickers: +20 seconds' * The Mighty Monkeys: +40 seconds * ''CITV Special: -10 seconds '' * Coronation Street Special: +30 seconds How Much Time the kid had when they got out of the maze ( only online eps are included ) * John (Vicious Vipers) - 0:22 * Danny (Lizards) - 0:17 * Andrew (Mighty Monkeys) - 0:09 * Jonty (Storm Spiders) - 0:07 * Joe (Jungle Kickers) - 0:07 * Jade (Wildcats) - 0:06 * David (Triple 8) - 0:04 * Ali (Wrestling Tigers) - 0:04 * Nikki (Corrie's Angels) - 0:03 * Greg (Cobra Kings) - 0:02 Air Pods ' The Team Would have to try and shoot down and burst Eight pods using blowpipes ( they have nine pipes ) Sid And Elvis would try and shake the branches by using ropes to distract the team, in some of the pods were monkey statues, in a few episodes some pods that didn't have statues in would have either * Nothing * Mud * Sand Playings: Series 5: Storm Spiders: 4 Pods Burst, 2 Statues Series 6: The Wildcats: 5 Pods Burst, 2 Statues The Lizards: 2 Pods Burst, 0 Statues '''The Pyramid Steps ' The Jarvis Pyramid Included a challenge that took place at the base of the pyramid and on the steps But this Challenge isn't as easy as it appears this is actually a very difficult challenge The Goal Of this Challenge is to lock the steps into place by matching them to a pattern displayed on the side of the steps but there is a catch after the team locks in the first row of steps a booby trap will be triggered off giving the team 2 minutes to complete the puzzle before the statues at the top of the pyramid disappear into the shrine Playings: Bold Indicates The Ruby Statue Was On The Shrine Series 3: * Richard/Madeline/Micheal: +30 seconds * '''Suzie/Jack/Kathryn: +0 seconds, * Dani/Sophie/Alex: +20 seconds Series 4: * Richard/Mark/Martin: +20 seconds * Andrew/Caroline/Olivia: +0 seconds Challenges * Pyramid Maze: * Pyramid Wall (series 3-4): * Pyramid Steps (series 3-4): * Air Pods (series 5-6): Gallery Trivia * The Pyramid Maze is by far the most played challenge in Jungle Run history, having being played numerous times in series 3-4 and in every episode of series 5-6. * In some episodes of Series 5-6, there is a different maze layout that is darker and contains an extra section with a monkey statue in the top right corner right above the blue star. It can be seen on the Wrestling Tigers episode and every episode with Tokat. Category:Locations Category:Challenges